


Tout perdre

by camille_miko



Series: Drabble Meme Time [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La voix de Draco suppliait presque. Jamais un Malfoy ne s'était abaissé ainsi…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout perdre

\- Arrêtez !  
La voix de Draco suppliait presque. Jamais un Malfoy ne s'était abaissé ainsi… Il n'avait jamais encore... ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Pas ça. pas à lui.  
La guerre lui avait tout volé. Sa famille, la possibilité de faire un Patronus, sa chance d’être aimé par Harry Potter.  
Elle n’avait pas le droit de lui voler sa première fois. Il ne pouvait pas être violé. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son dernier espoir. Merlin qu’on le sauve…

Et que ce soit Harry, qui le haïssait, qui le sauve importait peu. Tant qu’il le sauvait.


End file.
